Another Morning After Story
by leejeeg
Summary: What the title says. Some sap Kinda lime-ish


another "morning after" story

by leejeeg

Gundam Wing

Not mein, heh.

Warnings: m/m pairing-Duo and Heero, who else? It's like you haven't read me before, sheesh!

Because there just aren't enough of these out there,lol. Thought I'd add my two bits.

* * *

The light was hitting him right in the eyes, making him painfully aware of the sharp pounding in his temples. Duo attempted to roll onto his back but something hampered his movement. _Someone_, hampered his movement. _Shit_, he swore under his breath. A muscular arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him closer to the warm body behind him. Holy Gundam-_Heero's_ warm body! The night before began to flash in front of Duo's mind's eye like the dailies from a disaster movie.

_Duo was tired but he and Hilde went to the bar anyway. Five lagers later Duo was babbling, talking randomly and most of it utter nonsense. Until Hilde began outright demanding that he stop stalling and initiate intimacy with her. "Whaddya mean, Hil? We're already pretty int, uh, itamen, um-close."_

"_I want sex, dammit!"_

_Duo was stunned. How had he not seen this looming large between them? "But Hil, you're like m' sister."_

_Hilde's face contorted, red with rage. The next thing Duo knew he was sitting amid peanuts and sawdust and wondering how she managed to slap him off his feet. The slap stung, but did not hurt nearly as much as the fact that it was his friend's doing. Hilde tearfully warned him not to call her anymore and turning on her heel, stormed out.

* * *

_

_ ****_

Duo winced at the memory. He had done the only logical thing after Hilde slapped him: he went to see Heero.

_Oh, god, what have I done_, he groaned mentally. Heero pulled him closer. The hand on Duo's chest began to rub it in soothing circular motions, at the same time that Heero began pressing hot, moist little kisses up and down his neck. Duo's head drifted backward on its own volition and the kisses intensified. Then Heero shifted a bit and managed to get his other hand in position over Duo's groin. Duo shivered when he felt blunt fingers sift gently through his pubic hair, palm coming to rest cupping his testicles. Heero rubbed him slowly, the sensation maddening. "Duo," he said softly, his voice sleep deepened. He kissed his shoulder. "You were amazing last night."

Duo was torn between desire and sheer panic. He began to speak, but his voice wavered so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Heero-um, what exactly happened last night?"

Heero stopped kissing him. Duo couldn't decide if the look in his eyes was amusement or incredulity. _Damn hangover_. "You don't remember?"

"Um-not all of it, no."

Heero huffed. "You really don't remember?"

"Dammit, Heero! Didn't I just say that? Come on-please, just tell me."

"You practically banged down my door last night. You said that Hilde wanted you to sleep with her and when you told her she was like a sister to you she hauled off and slapped you but good." Heero traced the redness on Duo's cheek. "If that was only a slap-I take it it's not a good idea to get her mad, huh?"

Duo pushed his finger off of his cheek. "What else?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Duo turned to get a better look at his face. The glint in his eyes was not encouraging and Duo suddenly thought that he might be better off not knowing.

"You were upset, and clingy. You started hugging me and kissing me all over my face, saying that I was your best friend and you didn't know what you'd do without me."

"Oh, god!" Duo turned crimson. He was embarrassed, sure, but he was also angry. How could Heero have taken advantage of him like that? "So I was upset, a little off balance and you took advantage?"

Heero's face registered pure surprise. "No, of course not. It wasn't like that at all, Duo."

"Then why are we in bed, naked ? Wait-did you, I mean did we, uh.........."

Heero snorted disdainfully. "I think you know the answer to _that_, Duo."

Duo sighed. He realised that Heero was speaking truthfully. He was hungover; his head felt like it had been used in an all night soccer game and his mouth tasted like a wad of unwashed cotton, but there was no _other_ discomfort. But there they were, still in Heero's bed, still naked, and, and-Heero still had an arm wrapped around him. Duo ignored the fact that it felt good. It felt damn good, in fact. He shook his head in an effort to clear it. That proved to be a mistake as the room tilted and spun dizzily. He managed to roll away from his friend and landed on his belly, gasping on a pillow. He felt a weight leave the opposite side of the bed as Heero got up. He closed his eyes and groaned again. Seconds later the weight was back and Heero leaned over him, an offering of pain relievers and glass of water in his outstretched hands. Duo sat up and swallowed the pills gratefully.

It occurred to him that Heero was the only one he'd ever accept any kind of medication from-he always gave hospital staff a hard time and there was that one time, the rip roaring argument he'd had with Sally Po over a prescribed narcotic for a gun shot wound he received on duty. He trusted Heero above all others, so it had to be that there was a really good reason for their current situation.

* * *

****

Several minutes passed from when Duo swallowed the medicine. Heero had gotten up once to get him another glass of water, but otherwise did not move from the bed. If either one of them thought that the fact that they were still in bed together, nude, was odd, neither one showed it. Heero was leaning back against the headboard in a very relaxed pose, arms behind his head, legs splayed with very little of the bed sheet covering him. "Feeling any better?"

Duo shrugged. "A little. Heero, you are my best friend but I am confused. If you didn't take advantage of me last night, what _did_ happen?"

Heero could not hold in a little snicker. "It was the other way around."

"Huh?" _Real intelligent, Maxwell_. "Whaddya mean, 'other way around'? Are you saying that I......."

"Let's just say that you were _extremely_ persuasive," Heero chuckled. Duo glared at him, fully aware that it lacked the wattage of one of Heero's trademark numbers. It earned him another one of those quickly losing its charm snickers. "Look, Yuy," he grated out impatiently, "just freaking tell me what happened already!"

Heero shook his head when his partner winced. "You are hungover, baka, there is no need to shout. You want to know, fine. I'm sorry for teasing you-but you kind of had it coming; how can you not remember last night?"

Duo blushed.. "Please tell me, Heero."

Heero sighed and scooted down a little on the bed. "I already told you that you kept kissing my face. You said that I was your best friend. You said that you cared about me, a lot. Then you started getting............frisky."

Duo gulped. This was making him uncomfortable. What else did he do, say? "_Frisky_? Frisky, how?"

"You uh, you kind of propelled me to bed."

"_What_?!"

"You, um," and now Heero was turning a lovely shade of pink, "you started touching me and kissing me-everywhere."

Duo covered his face with his hands and groaned. How could he have done it? He'd never meant Heero to know how he really felt about him. "I'm sorry," he groaned out, voice muffled in his hands.

"Why?"

"I obviously threw myself at you."

"I'm not sorry, Duo."

This got him to lower his hands from his face. "You're not? But, but......." he was at a loss. "I got drunk and took advantage of you."

Heero shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Hn."

Something occurred to Duo. "Wait-why did you let me? You could've stopped me."

Heero chuckled warmly. "Duo, c'mon-I'm a nineteen year old guy. Do you think I'm inhuman?"

"N-no," Duo stammered, sensitive to the fact that Heero was often accused of being more of a robot than a man, and that it really annoyed him. Heero slid down further so that he was lying on his side facing Duo, sheet mercifully still covering him from the waist down. "Besides," he began in a husky voice, "how could I resist you, drunk or not when you were so cute and sexy?"

Duo's eyes did their best to bug out of his head. He was shocked. What the hell was Heero saying? "Nani?"

Heero laughed barely disguising his delight at seeing his fellow ex-pilot so off-kilter. Duo had developed his habit of reverting to Japanese when he was perplexed or nervous. It seemed at the moment he was both. "Duo-last night, you made me feel so good."

"I did?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't let me reciprocate. You kind of passed out."

"You, you _wanted_ to reciprocate?"

Heero reached over to him and stroked his arm. "Hai, I've wanted to for a long time, but I didn't think you were interested."

"I'm sorry-I'm confused. Aren't you straight?"

"No."

"You aren't dating Relena?"

Heero snorted disdainfully. "Absolutely not."

"You like men?"

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"I just like _one_ man Duo. _You_."

"Oh. _Oh_!" Duo had a stunned "deer in the headlights" look on his face. Heero thought he looked adorable. "Until last night I thought you had something going on with Hilde."

"No," Duo answered absently. He was trying to process all this new information. He looked at Heero and promptly blushed. It was hard for him to believe that after all this time he was attracted to him. Duo could have sworn that Heero's heart belonged to Relena. Perhaps it was his own insecurity that led to the belief that Heero could never feel romantically inclined towards him. The way Heero would roll his eyes at his antics sometimes, the fact that Heero had never shown the slightest bit of interest; he constantly called him "baka". Not that they didn't socialize on occasion. Heero could be fun sometimes, kind of.

"Um-but I thought you didn't like me too much, Heero. You're always calling me an idiot and threatening to kill me."

Heero frowned. "I know-and I'm sorry. Once I realized how I felt, I got confused. I did not know how I was supposed to act around you." Heero shrugged, looking rather sheepish. "The more attracted I became, the worse I treated you." He reached out to gently caress Duo's arm. "I really _am_ sorry."

Duo blinked back a few tears. He had thought himself a fool for secretly desiring that which he could never have, and now he was being told just the opposite. It was too much. With downcast eyes he said, "my feelings were hurt, y'know."

"I know," Heero replied softly. He shifted and tried to put his arms around the braided man. "C'mere, Duo. Please?"

Duo looked up at him. "Don't."

"Duo-I know I've handled this badly, but, don't let it ruin what we started last night."

"I was drunk, remember?"

"Hai, you were. I have always thought that in vino veritas was true. You would not have approached me as you did if your feelings weren't there to begin with. You lost your inhibitions last night. And I was so glad of it. You gave me the courage to admit the truth."

"What's the truth, Heero?" Duo's eyes held cautious hope in their depths. Heero pulled him close and whispered so that Duo could feel his breath across his lips like a desert breeze, "the truth is that I love you and I have for a while now."

Duo made a small noise of shock. "Heero."

Heero smiled and brushed their lips together. Then he leaned in for a deeper kiss, moaning softly as Duo's mouth parted enough for them to taste each other. Then Duo drew back. His eyes were slightly dilated with arousal, but disbelief still reigned. "You love me?" he asked softly. Heero smiled indulgently. _Insecure baka_, he thought fondly. "I love you. I need you. After last night I'm in desperate want of you, Duo."

Heero moved quickly, pinning Duo under him. "I guess I'm having trouble believing, Heero. You never let on."

"Hn. Don't you believe my explanation?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do........but."

"But what?" Heero was unsuccessful at keeping the frustration out of his voice. Duo grinned ruefully. "But it feels weird to get what you never thought you'd have."

"Aha. I knew you wanted me."

Duo laughed. "We've been fools, ne?"

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Duo obeyed. "Mmmm." He ran his hands over Heero's back, savoring the feel of hard masculinity under his partner's golden skin. Heero's kisses became fevered, urgent, demanding.

Later-much later, Duo sat cuddled up next to Heero in the living room, on the sofa smiling contentedly. He was sipping at a cup of mint tea. Heero absently stroked his braid. Duo had never been happier. He was not naive enough to think that everything between them was going to be perfect, but he did know that their feelings for each other were genuine. In the heat of passion Heero admitted as much to him. Yes, life was as good as it got. In the morning he would call Hilde and smooth things over.

Owari


End file.
